uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
PierrickCanalFamille Scenes
The Puppet of Notre Dame The Puppet of Notre Dame Part 1 - "The Bells of Notre Dame".png The Puppet of Notre Dame Part 2 - Pinocchio' Unhappiness.png The Puppet of Notre Dame Part 3 - Pinocchio Spoils His Thinking to Jenner.png The Puppet of Notre Dame Part 4 - "Out There".png The Puppet of Notre Dame Part 5 - Captain Gabe/Elena the Gypsy / The Palace of Justice.png The Puppet of Notre Dame Part 6 - The Puppet of Notre Dame - Part 6 "Topsy Turvy" / Pinocchio Gets Tortured.png The Puppet of Notre Dame Part 7 - Elena Gets Away From Jenner.png The Puppet of Notre Dame Part 8 - Gabe Meets Elena.png The Puppet of Notre Dame Part 9 - "God Help the Outcasts".png The Puppet of Notre Dame Part 10 - Pinocchio Shows Elena his Bell Tower.png The Puppet of Notre Dame Part 11 - Pinocchio Kicks Gabe.png The Puppet of Notre Dame Part 12 - "Heaven's Light"/ "Hellfire".png The Puppet of Notre Dame Part 13 - Jenner Attacks Paris.png The Puppet of Notre Dame Part 14 - "A Guy Like You".png The Puppet of Notre Dame Part 15 - Elena Falls in Love with Gabe.png The Puppet of Notre Dame Part 16 - Pinocchio Hidden Painting of Elena.png The Puppet of Notre Dame Part 17 - Pinocchio and Gabe Find Elena.png The Puppet of Notre Dame Part 18 - "Court of Miracles".png The Puppet of Notre Dame Part 19 - Sanctuary.png The Puppet of Notre Dame Part 20 - The Battle Against Jenner.png The Puppet of Notre Dame Part 21 - Happy Ending.png The British Girl and the Ballerina The British Girl and the Ballerina - Part 1 - Prologue/Trouble in England.png The British Girl and the Ballerina - Part 2 - "Living Like a Queen"/Copper Chases the Wagon.png The British Girl and the Ballerina - Part 3 - Alice's Lessons/Ballerina Escorted to Castle.png The British Girl and the Ballerina - Part 4 - Seeing Double/Trading Places.png The British Girl and the Ballerina - Part 5 - Alice Gets Out of the Castle and Meets Johnny Appleseed and Copper.png The British Girl and the Ballerina - Part 6 - Inside Each Other's Shoes/Alice Stops Colonel Hathi's Wagon.png The British Girl and the Ballerina - Part 7 - The Russ Cargill's Evil Plot/The King Dies.png The British Girl and the Ballerina - Part 8 - The Russ Cargill Blackmails Ballerina/Alice Imprisoned.png The British Girl and the Ballerina - Part 9 - The Coronation/The Escape.png The British Girl and the Ballerina - Part 10 - Final Battle With the Russ Cargill.png The British Girl and the Ballerina - Part 11 - Alice Becomes Queen/Conclusion.png Ballerina in Wonderland Ballerina in Wonderland - Part 1 - Opening Scenes.png Ballerina in Wonderland - Part 2 - Ballerina is Bored (In a World of My Own).png Ballerina in Wonderland - Part 3 - The Run of the Jaq (I'm Late).png Ballerina in Wonderland - Part 4 - Ballerina meets Charlie B. Barkin/The Bottle on the Table.png Ballerina in Wonderland - Part 5 - The Arrival of Ballerina (The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race).png Ballerina in Wonderland - Part 6 - Ballerina meets Tigger and Pooh Bear (How Do You Do and Shake Hands).png Ballerina in Wonderland - Part 7 - The Cats and The Mouses.png Ballerina in Wonderland - Part 8 - Old Father William.png Ballerina in Wonderland - Part 9 - A Hound with a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out.png Ballerina in Wonderland - Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers (All in the Golden Afternoon).png Ballerina in Wonderland - Part 11 - Ballerina meets Russ Cargill/How Doth the Little Crocodile.png Ballerina in Wonderland - Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Ballerina.png Ballerina in Wonderland - Part 13 - Ballerina meets Cheshire Bunny (Twas Brilling).png Ballerina in Wonderland - Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song).png Ballerina in Wonderland - Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Jaq Arrives Again).png Ballerina in Wonderland - Part 16 - The Tugley Wood.png Ballerina in Wonderland - Part 17 - Ballerina Gets Lost (Very Good Advice).png Ballerina in Wonderland - Part 18 - Painting Roses Red/The Cards' March/Madam Mim, the Queen of Hearts.png Ballerina in Wonderland - Part 19 - The Cheshire Bunny Appears Yet Again.png Ballerina in Wonderland - Part 20 - Ballerina's Trail/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise).png Ballerina in Wonderland - Part 21 - Ballerina's Flight/The Finale.png Peterocchio (PierrickCanalFamille) Peterocchio (PierrickCanalFamille) - Part 1 - Opening Scene/Roquefort reads a Story.png Peterocchio (PierrickCanalFamille) - Part 2 - Winston paints a puppet/Little Wooden Head.png Peterocchio (PierrickCanalFamille) - Part 3 - Winston makes a Wish/Ariel Arrives.png Peterocchio (PierrickCanalFamille) - Part 4 - Give a little whistle.png Peterocchio (PierrickCanalFamille) - Part 5 - Winston's Wish Come True.png Peterocchio (PierrickCanalFamille) - Part 6 - Peter goes to School/Jasper and Horace/Hi Diddle Dee Dee.png Peterocchio (PierrickCanalFamille) - Part 7 - Roquefort tells Peter about Jasper.png Peterocchio (PierrickCanalFamille) - Part 8 - Peter is the Star of the Show.png Peterocchio (PierrickCanalFamille) - Part 9 - Winston searches for Peter/Gargamel kidnaps Peter.png Peterocchio (PierrickCanalFamille) - Part 10 - Roquefort to the Rescue.png Peterocchio (PierrickCanalFamille) - Part 11 - Peter tells Ariel.png Peterocchio (PierrickCanalFamille) - Part 12 - Jasper and Horace meet King Candy.png Peterocchio (PierrickCanalFamille) - Part 13 - Going to Pleasue Island/Angry Mouse/Transformation.png Peterocchio (PierrickCanalFamille) - Part 14 - Where's Winston.png Peterocchio (PierrickCanalFamille) - Part 15 - Finding Winston.png Peterocchio (PierrickCanalFamille) - Part 16 - Mordu the Bear/No Fish for Winston.png Peterocchio (PierrickCanalFamille) - Part 17 - Peter founds Winston inside the Bear.png Peterocchio (PierrickCanalFamille) - Part 18 - The Bear Chase.png Peterocchio (PierrickCanalFamille) - Part 19 - Peter's real boy Tramsformation/Happy Ending.png Category:PierrickCanalFamille